User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Ghosty's Online World: Christmas Special 2017
Add is sleeping on the floor, and then her eyes open to see Ghosty Ghosty: Add, wake up Add keeps sleeping. Ghosty: Add, wake up Add snores once more, and then Ghosty shakes her awake Ghosty: ADD, GET YOUR FAT SPUD BODY UP! Add jolts up Add: I’M UP 364 6 2 63! WHAT HAPPENED? DID GANON STEAL CHENG AGAIN!?!! Ghosty: Relax, nothing like that happened. Add: So why did you wake me up? Ghosty: You’re not doing anything by sitting around. Hang up some Christmas decorations. Add: Why can’t Desert do it? Ghosty: About that… Meanwhile with Desert Desert dressed up as Santa: What do you want for Christmas, child. Kid: Well, what I want to do is get rid of all the bad things in the world Desert: What a sweet kid you are. Kid: But what I wanna get rid of most is mormons. All they say is heck when trying not to curse. Why can’t you just do it? Desert’s eye starts to twitch. Kid: And they don’t even seem like real Christians. I mean, come on. There’s Catholics and Protestants. The Kid finally looks a Desert Kid: Santa? Are you okay? Desert falcon punches the kid to outer space Desert: THAT’LL TEACH YOU TO HECKING INSULT MY KIND, HECKER! Back to the two Ghosty: And you were gonna do interior decorating anyway. Add: *falls back to sleep* Ghosty chucks Add into a ice lake Add: Jeez. It’s c-c-c-cold. Why’d you throw me in here? Ghosty: Might as well be a decoration. We don’t need you being useless. Ghosty walks away, and Add brings herself out of the lake Add: Oh, I’m gonna be helpful. Add goes on her first way to being helpful, and gives back a lost baby Add: Here ya go, ma’am Woman: THAT’S NOT MY KID! Add: Oh well. Add chucks the baby in snow and walks up to an old lady about to cross the road. Add looks left, then right, then left again. Add: You can go. The old lady steps on the crosswalk, and the light switches to “Stop” Cop: JAYWALKIIIIIIIIIING! Cops tackle her to the ground Cop: STAMP RIGHT THERE! Add slowly backs away from the scene. Add: You know what? Screw this. I’m buying some presents. Add walks into a store, and goes to the cashier. Add: What stuff are you selling today? Cashier: We’re selling some watermelons. Very christmas like Add: Do you have anything else better? Cashier: Two watermelons. Add: NO! TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! Cashier: … Add: … Cashier: WATERMELONS *dancing while it rains watermelons The Cashier is blasted through a wall, and Add walks out the store irritated. Add: What the heck am I gonna do? ---- Ghosty and Desert pack up their stuff, and Jm, Cheng, and Jally and singing 12 days of Christmas Jm, Cheng, and Jally: ON THE 7TH DAY OF CHRISTMAS, THE INTERNET GAVE TO ME: Cheng: 7 SHINY STARS! Jm: 6 SLINGSHOTS! Jally: 5 FLYING FISH! Desert: You sure they’re ready? Ghosty: Let them pack their things. Who cares if they get hurt? Jm starts chasing after a soul and Cheng flies around and Jally rolls around on the ground, and Ghosty goes to one of his Kirbys Ghosty: So you’re gonna watch the house, kill all intruders, blah blah blah Kirby: *yawn* Ghosty: Did you get all of that? Kirby: Ya! Ghosty: Then what did I say? Kirby: I HAVE NO IDEA! ---- Add sits down on a bench and sighs. Add: I don’t know what to do to make this holiday a lot better. So how can I do it… Add finally gets an idea. Add: I know how to make this holiday special. ---- Ghosty’s group is waiting at the airport, and their flight ends up delayed a bit. Cheng is on her phone, Jally and Jm are wearing santa hats and dancing. Desert: Where’s Add? Ghosty: Don’t worry about her. She wo-- Add slides to Ghosty and Desert Add: Im’ma sing a special song for you. It’s so good, it’s FIRE! Ghosty: NO DON’T DO IT NO NO NO NO! Add: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH-- One crappy musical later The airport is burning to a crisp. Ghosty: Good job. Now we gotta stay home at the mansion. Add: Come on. I was just showing some Christmas cheer. Desert: An airport burning is not a cheer. It’s heck. Add: I said my song was FIRE! They can’t handle it. Add starts to argue with Ghosty and Desert, then Jm steps in. Jm: Guy, stop it. This isn’t going to make things better. We still have a few days before Christmas. Besides, would you want Santa to see you guys arguing? This is a time to be jolly. Santa’s sleigh flies over the group, and Ghosty fires a sniper rifle. Ghosty: Goddammit I missed. Jm: So are you guys gonna get along: The three continue arguing. Jm: Dammit, you guys. This is useless fighting Jally and Cheng walk up to Jm Jally: Let’s sing a special holiday song. Oh, jingle bells Desert fell Ghosty flew to hell Ghosty: Wait, what? Oh, what things there is to tell In this messed up, crazy world, HEY! The three keep singing until the credits roll. END Previous GOW: All About Desert Category:Blog posts